


Planqué !

by Nelja



Category: Farscape
Genre: Bittersweet, Gen, Humor, Season/Series 04, Subtext, Temporary Character Death
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 21:37:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/626775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sur le sort d'Harvey, pendant la saison 4, de son point de vue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Planqué !

**Author's Note:**

> Tout appartient à Rockne O'Bannon.

Scorpius veut supprimer Harvey.

Et pour autant qu'Harvey se rappelle, les gens que Scorpius veut tuer ne sont pas le genre qui survivent longtemps.

C'est une vile trahison, mais bien sûr, Harvey a trahi en premier ; ce sont les règles en vigueur. Encore maintenant, il essaie de convaincre John de tuer l'autre en premier. Le premier coup, par surprise. Ou pas, si Scorpius le connaît autant qu'il le connaît.

Que John puisse choisir l'original plutôt que lui, voilà qui est blessant. Quand Harvey a tant fait pour lui !

Il ne sait même pas si c'est une question de choix ou si John voit juste Harvey comme le plus vulnérable, celui dont la disparition est possible.

_Non, John ! Ce n'est pas nécessaire ! Je retournerai dans la poubelle !_

Mais justement, Harvey espérait avoir établi une différence à ses yeux. Après l'avoir connu si intimement, au plus brillant et au plus bas, il a l'impression saugrenue de l'apprécier.

_J'ai été ton allié, John et ton ami._

Un sentiment réciproque serait plaisant. Même fragmentaire. Même difficile à éveiller. C'est pour cela qu'Harvey supplie et argumente et trompe dans la mesure de ses moyens, et c'est sans doute pour cela qu'il ne fuit pas, ne tente même pas de se dissiper dans une brume invulnérable de songe.

_Comment peux-tu me prendre ça ?_

_Tu n'es pas réel._

_Je suis réel pour toi. Je suis réel pour moi !_

Aucune des attaques que John a pu lui faire subir dans sa propre tête n'ont pu le blesser ; mais cette balle est le fait de Scorpius, son propre créateur. Qui était lui, il y a pas si longtemps. Qui est maintenant voué à sa destruction. Cela arrive à beaucoup de monde, mais lui pourrait peut-être y arriver, c'est la partie contrariante.

_Adieu alors, John. Tu me manqueras._

* * *

L'esprit fragmenté d'Harvey se reconstitue dans un recoin de l'inconscient de John qu'il connaît bien. Le sens de l'équilibre est un endroit pratique au plus haut point, bien caché, bien symbolique. Si il y a du grabuge, dans le pire des cas John trébuchera, ce qui ne fera que reforcer sa réputation de maladresse aux yeux de l'équipage.

Il n'a pas disparu. John l'aurait-il sauvé ? Non, c'est stupide ; la disparition d'Harvey est tout ce qu'il gagnait à cet accord. De plus, il n'a pas un tel degré de maîtrise sur son propre inconscient. Comme il est exclu que Scorpius ait commis une erreur sur un tel sujet, il ne reste qu'une solution.

"Je pense que nous pouvons parvenir à un accord."

C'est la balle qui lui parle, et qui semble flotter devant lui. Comme dans les cartoons que John regarde, elle est devenue énorme, et arbore un sourire déplaisant, qu'Harvey reconnaît comme le sien, ou celui d'un clone psychique tout neuf de Scorpius.

"Tu as été abandonné, poursuit-elle, tu n'as plus de but. Je viens t'en offrir un nouveau."

"Quoi donc ?"

"Rien d'original, juste les plans de Scorpius. Tu sais, sauver la galaxie des Scarrans et toutes ces choses qui ne t'intéressent plus ? Tu ne mourras pas, tu regagneras juste la juste vision de tes objectifs."

"Et John ne risque-t-il pas d'être contrarié d'une telle rupture de vos accords."

"C'est pourquoi une partie de ta mission sera de te taire ; de rester en sommeil jusqu'à ce que John brise sa partie de l'accord envers moi, ce qui, je le crains, ne manquera pas d'arriver."

"Comme une belle au bois dormant qui serait réveillée par le baiser de Judas."

"Tu es devenu aussi incompréhensible que ton hôte, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Je suppose que j'ai pris de lui, et que je suis en quelque sorte votre enfant caché, ce qui apporte une étrange lumière sur la situation. Et donc, pendant ce temps, tu le gardes entièrement pour toi, c'est l'idée ?"

"Bien entendu, tu observeras tout ce que tu jugeras nécessaire."

"Même pas un petit commentaire de temps en temps, en rêve, ou quand il fait quelque chose de particulièrement stupide ?"

"Non ! Un silence absolu, c'est le principe."

"Même s'il risque de mourir ?"

"Scorpius pense pouvoir gérer ces contingences par lui-même." Ce n'est ni un oui ni un non. Quand Scorpius a créé son double psychique qu'il a placé ici, il n'avait aucune affection pour John Crichton, juste un vif intérêt stratégique. Harvey a construit seul quelque chose qui y ressemble, mais il a maintenant l'impression floue qu'il n'a pas été un cas unique, à s'attacher à l'humain - s'il peut lire les expressions et les inflexions d'une balle de revolver géant qui sait cacher ses expressions exactement aussi bien qu'Harvey sait les lire.

"Mon choix est donc cette situation ou une disparition effective, c'est bien cela ?"

"Cette analyse est erronée. Je me contentais d'expliquer. Tu n'as jamais eu le choix."

Bien sûr. Cela ne change rien, pense Harvey, alors que la balle lui traverse une nouvelle fois la tête. Cela ne change rien. Quand l'alternative est la mort, les regrets sont inutiles. C'est ce qu'il aurait décidé de toute façon. Sans hésitation.

* * *

Cela n'empêche pas Harvey de s'offrir un bel enterrement dans l'inconscient de John Crichton - et ce n'est que son cadavre, ce n'est même pas grave s'il en a un aperçu en rêve, un dernier au revoir.

Quatre Halosians portent son cercueil ; un long défilé d'extra-terrestres pleurent sa mort sauf qu'au moment du discours funéraire, ils l'exposent en tant que squatteur, parasite, et spécialiste de se mêler de ce qui ne le regarde pas ; même sans être venu en personne, l'inconscient de John a certainement donné un petit coup de main.

La musique alterne entre "Joyeux anniversaire", "Youpi, l'école est finie", et une musique légèrement moins guillerette dont les paroles commencent par "Non non non non notre Harvey n'est pas mort", et qui est globalement obscène.

Quand on rebouche le trou, la terre qu'on jette sur lui a de joyeuses couleurs d'arc-en-ciel.

Harvey soupire, et vérifie que tout le monde est parti, que plus personne ne le regarde, avant d'exhiber sa petite cuillère et de commencer à creuser, dans le silence le plus absolu. Pour les mois, peut-être les années à venir.

Ce qu'il ne faut pas faire pour sauver la galaxie.

* * *

"Arrête de faire ta mauvaise tête, John. Après le nombre de fois où Scorpius t'a sauvé la vie, tu peux bien faire un petit effort de réciprocité de temps en temps. Regarde, je suis revenu des morts juste pour ça !"

"Et voilà la pom-pom girl de Scorpy de retour. Je t'aimais mieux avant, Harv."

"Bien sûr, tu m'aimais au point de me mettre une balle dans la tête."

Harvey peut lire l'esprit de John de façon à peu près fluide, et il ne comprend pas pourquoi l'humain suppose que l'un d'entre eux deux devrait avoir le moindre regret.


End file.
